


Valentine Dream

by IWLTxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWLTxo/pseuds/IWLTxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is the best boyfriend ever, in his opinion. For one, he gets his beloved long-time boyfriend a potential threesome for Valentine's Day in which he finally learns the difference between chocolate sauce and lube whilst the boyfriend in question, Remus discovers the wonders of tongue piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Dream

  _xoxo_

**_Valentine Dream_ **

* * *

 

Sirius closes the front door to his flat. Well, he and Remus's flat. You know Remus? The love of his life, the apple to his pie, the- 

'Sirius, you dumb fuck,' shouts a voice from the bedroom. 'You never woke me up this morning!' 

He sighs happily. He could die listening to that voice forever and ever and ever. Odd. 'Honey, I'm home!' 

'No shit you're home Sherlock.' 

That's how to describe their relationship. Scarily odd, and pretty unhuman. They're not like most homosexual couples or couples at all for that matter. For example, Sirius let some whore suck him off a few months ago (whilst going out with Remus) because it was his birthday present to himself. To thrive off the danger of cheating on Remus that is. 

This doesn't mean they don't love each other; of course they do. Sirius can't remember not loving Remus. His first for everything; first kiss, first love, first time, first time bottoming and that sort of thing. 

Entering the hallway where Sirius is wrestling with his umbrella, comes gorgeous cute little Remus. Tinted pink cheeks, large brown eyes and a dark blond hair - he is like a fuckable cherub. 

'I missed you today.' Sirius says as he leans forward for a kiss and instead gets his nose bitten. He retracts and then kicks Remus in the shin. 'That hurt you arsehole.' 

'I missed my fucking job interview because of you!' Remus shouts. 'That's not fair on me.' 

Sirius dismissively throws his coat onto its hook but it just flops to the floor, pretty pathetically too. 'Shouldn't have acted like such a wanton slut last night then.' 

Remus grins at him, his previous annoyance momentarily forgotten. 'I was a bit of a slut last night, wasn't I?' 

They're acted out only their favourite role play ever. Remus being a little submissive bitch and Sirius dominating him … all night … like literally, all fucking night. His back still fucking hurts because of all the odd positions his body had to contort into upon Sirius's barking demands. 

Sirius successfully manages to kiss his boyfriend and they stand there, sticking their tongues as far down each other's throats as they can. Then Remus retracts, strokes his boyfriend's face and goes back into the small living room. 

'Do you remember when you were the little, wanton slut last week?' Remus says softly as he throws himself onto the loveseat sofa and allows Sirius to climb on top of him and nuzzle his light brown stubble. 

Like melted milk chocolate speckles covering his chin. 

Sirius grins. 'Yeah, I remember.' Then he laughs and he teeth glimmer like miniature white pearls in his mouth. Perhaps what he remembers most is getting fucked in the arse, screaming 'MORE' and 'PLEASE' and 'FASTER' whilst in the most awkward position with his hands and legs tied together. 

Despite the fact that it felt heavenly, Sirius wasn't able to look into Remus's eyes whilst he was getting fucked. And he has a thing for Remus's gorgeous brown eyes. It's like his orgasm knows when to make it particular spectacular for him; i.e., looking into the eyes of the man he loves most. 




But then Remus sneezes on his face and one of those stunning brown eyes spasms into a crease whilst the other bulges with the second sneeze. Ducking out of the way (in this case pushing Remus's face to the side), Sirius continues reminiscing and says, 'That was so fun.' 

'We should do that again sometime,' the lighter-haired man says as he runs his fingers through the thick locks of his bastard of a boyfriend upon recovering. 'I'm really annoyed at you though. You can be bloody useless sometimes.' 

'Yeah, we can do something fun for Valentine's Day.' It's the 12th of February today. They have two days until the much esteemed Valentine's Day. Then it'll be what, almost seven years with each other. The couple hooked up when they were twelve/thirteen. It went from hugs throughout First Year to platonic kisses in Second Year. Then at the end of Second Year, Sirius bit the bullet and snogged Remus with uncharacteristic hesitance. They've been together ever since, though Remus always emphasises that it's just because he gets cold at night. 

'So, what did you do today?' Remus asks as he strokes Sirius's flesh under his shirt and the darker-haired man purrs and nestles his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. 

'I went to the bank early this morning, then I went to the pub just to get myself a Wake-up Whiskey shot, and then...' he pauses when a tongue starts lapping at his throat, '… where was I? Oh yeah - then I went to the shops to see if I could find anything to get you for Valentine's Day. Then Lily called me, we spoke for a bit and she asked me to come over and babysit for an hour whilst she went grocery shopping and that's it.' 

'How is she?' 

'She's good. She misses James but he'll be home for Valentine's Day. She got quite annoyed when I joked about saying that he was spending the day with me though. I think someone needs to help her out, she's obviously sexually frustrated.' 

'That would be quite hot, if I'm honest.' Then Sirius excitedly claps his hands together. 'Ooooh! Why don't we get a stripper or ... or a trollop-!' 

Remus explodes into tiny peals of laughter. 'Who says trollop anymore? Apart from my great-grandpa? You're such a cultured, posh little-' 

'Don't go calling me little. I'm very big thank you.' 

Remus jumps up and dislodging Sirius almost completely. 'Well,' he says, 'I should probably go and call the-' 

'Don't bother Remus.' Sirius says as he gets up off the floor. 'You're too good for a bloody job in a supermarket. You're better than this. You're going to find a job that you've always secretly wanted to do and you're going to help so many people-' 

'Shut up and get in the bedroom, you sly, little-' 

Sirius, who has already bounced up and is running into the bedroom whilst simultaneously removing his clothes, shouts: 'I'm not little!' 

_xo_  

The moral of the seemingly pointless anecdote above is that well, their relationship is pretty fucked up. However, it doesn't only show that. It also demonstrates the willingness of the couple to fuck other people. 

And of course, when presented with the opportunity the next day to invite a third party to celebrate Valentine's Day with he and his boyfriend, Sirius says yes because it's what Remus would want him to do. What he wants to do. 

This is how it happened... 

_xo_  

Sirius looks at the time on his phone and nods to himself. 'Okay,' he murmurs under his breath, 'Valentine's Day is in ten hours. How do I find someone to fuck with my boyfriend in ten hours?' he bites his lip and then claps his hands together. 'I'll go to a gay bar! That's it! I'll find a third person in a gay bar and invite him for tomorrow!' Nodding rapidly, he puts his phone in his pocket, presses the bell to on the bus and prepares to get off. 

When he sees one of the most beautiful boys he has ever seen. 

Seventeen, eighteen, hopefully nothing younger. Sirius would feel bad for wanting to fuck a fifteen year old. 

The boy has champagne-coloured hair, chocolate eyes and pale white skin, almost as pale as Sirius's. What screams in Sirius's face however when he stares at the boy is the fact that he is GAY. Gay with hyphens, you know, like G-A-Y. Moreover, he knows that the boy is single too. 

But how, you might wonder, does he even know if the boy is gay and single? 

He knows the boy is gay because Sirius is almost always right about things like this. Also, his cock is twitching in the way it twitches when a fellow pillow-biter is nearby, and not when it's twitching for a straight guy. He knows he's single because everyone practically becomes single when Sirius Black so much as winks at them. They'd run away from their wife and ten kids for a night with S.B. 

He stands up straight and practically swaggers over to the boy (with as much swagger as someone can possess, what with being thrown about on a fast-moving bus). When he's up close to the boy as a result of the fat pale man behind him struggling to move down the bus, Sirius flashes him a smile. 

'Hello.' He says in a deep voice. 

The boy's eyes flicker to his and almost instantaneously, the grey eyed flirt can see all rational and reason leave the boy's mind. 'Hi.' He replies. The young man's voice has broken (check) and up close, Sirius can see the slight stubble on the underside of his chin (check). He also notices a tongue piercing (gay and into giving head, check). 

'Do you live 'round here, I haven't seen you before.' 

'Are you always on this bus?' 

Sirius grins at him. Witty (check). 'Maybe. Maybe I'm homeless and I don't have any friends.' Just as he's speaking, his phone rings. 'One sec.' He says to the boy, who is still watching him; clearly smitten. 'Hello? Hey, baby, I'm on the bus … in central now, yeah … yeah I can go, but for what- … more lube? How the fuck did we finish the one we bought two days ago...? Oh yeah-' he breaks off with a laugh, 'that's true. Okay then. You too. Bye.' 

The boy watches him differently now, almost as though he finds Sirius as intriguing as anything in the world. His mouth is slightly agape. 

'Sorry, where were we? Yes. We were discussing my erm … friendless, homeless life.' 

'Right. Erm, that was your boyfriend?' 

Sirius shakes his hair out of his face and presses the bell. He grabs the boy's hand before he can escape. Fuck a gay bar, he's taking this boy shopping. 

'Yes, my boyfriend.' 

'Then what the hell are you doing?' the boy asks. 'You don't even know my name, I don't know your fucking name?' 

'I'm Sirius Black. Who are you?' The smile on his face is very eager; Sirius can come across a little scary at times. 

'I'm Edgar.' 

'It's nice to meet you Edgar. How old are you?' 

The boy genuinely looks confused, not that you can blame him, after all he has spent the last few befuddling minutes in the presence of an even more befuddling man. 'What do you want?' 

'I want to invite you out with me and my boyfriend. Well, it's not really out. More like inviting you  _in_ with me and my boyfriend. In our bedroom-' 

'What?' the boy shouts. 'How did you know? D'you think my mum knows? What?' 

'My gay radar was beeping,' if that's another way of saying "my cock got half-hard". 

'D'you think my mum can tell that I'm gay?' 

They're standing at a bus stop, talking about looking gay. Then the boy slowly looks up to meet Sirius's eyes. His pretty brown ones are bulging. 'Wait …' he says, 'what d'you mean by inviting me to your bedroom with you and your boyfriend?' 

'What does it sound like? I don't know what to get my boyfriend for Valentine's Day, I was thinking a threesome with a hot young boy and I was wondering if you would be willing.' 

'You're having a laugh. You are actually taking the piss. What would someone like you want with someone like me-' 

Sirius slaps the boy's arse and then gropes his crotch area. He clearly enjoys what he feels because he grins; the sort of smile that children have when they're so excited they can't contain themselves. 'For those two reasons.' Then he leans forward to deposit a small kiss on Edgar's plump lips. 'Actually, for three reasons.' 

'Have I won the lottery or something? I bet my friend Frank has hired you.' 

'Stop whining, give me your number and accompany me to buy some lube for me and my boyfriend, and if you join us, then you too.' 

Edgar shakes his head. 'Your boyfriend doesn't mind that you're cheating on him?' 

'It's not really cheating if he knows about it. I mean just the other day he was flirting with a guy right next to me. Kissed the guy too. My boyfriend's a bit of a slut.' Sirius says. 'Anyway, let's go to that bra shop. I'm sure they must sell lube.' 

'Where do you usually get it?' 

Sirius turns a little red. 'Remus usually gets it. He doesn't trust me with buying lube and condoms when I bought condoms too small and chocolate sauce instead of lube.' 

Edgar laughs for the first time and the grey-eyed man finds it erotic and a bit of a turn on (a lot of a turn on). His eyes are glued to the metal ball sticking out of Edgar's tongue and he can imagine the piercing running along the slit of his cock. He shivers. 

'When did that happen?' 

'About two or three months ago.' The younger man laughs harder. 'Anyway, how old are you? Me and my boyfriend are both nineteen.' 

Edgar visibly relaxes. 'I'm eighteen.' 

'Awesome. So you aren't much of a boy. I keep thinking of you as a boy in my head.' 

Edgar stands up straighter so that he's barely two inches shorter than Sirius, and he glares. 'I'm not a boy, I can assure you.' 

'Great. Now, let's go shopping. You can show me which one is lube and which one is chocolate sauce. Apparently you can't substitute one for the other...' 

_xo_  

'I found our next victim.' Sirius pants when he gets off his boyfriend and pulls his cock out his boyfriend's delectable arse too. 

'One s-sec,' his love-bunny Remus moans, 'let me get my breath back.' 

'That good, huh?' chirps Sirius as he too takes a moment to calm down. They cuddle up together because as Remus always says, he gets cold and Sirius keeps him warm. 

'You were very good. Especially when you did that thing-' 

'-where I threw your legs over my shoulders-?' 

'-and pounded into me-' 

'-and then turned you over so you were like a wheelbarrow-' 

Remus kisses him and then says softly, 'Yeah.' His voice is still all breathy but he's hot and sweaty and clearly very happy. 'So what's this about a new victim? Is it for tomorrow?' 

'Yeah. He's eighteen, very gorgeous and he has a tongue piercing which is ultra-hot too. Hey, why don't you get a tongue piercing?' 

Remus growls low in his throat. 'Why don't you fucking get it?' 

Sirius shrugs. 'I've got enough piercings. But anyway, I've got his number and he said I can call him around seven or eight in the evening. He can stay the night too, right?' 

'What's his name?' 

The thing about Remus and Sirius is, more often than not, they're living in their own post-coital bubbles and just shout questions at each other without giving or receiving responses because half their conversations happen in their heads and the other half of the time, they know what the other will say anyway. 

'He's eighteen too. He's so cute.' 

Remus rolls his eyes. 'Well if you like him so much hook up with him then.' He gets up and laughs when his boyfriend rolls over on the bed to watch him as he walks to the door, butt-naked. 

'I have you. I don't need to hook up with anyone. I'm just saying that tomorrow will be awesome. You're going to love him.' 

'Okay.' Remus says before he leaves the room, closes the door behind him and pours himself a glass of milk. 

_xo_  

 

'Happy Valentine's Day,' sings Sirius when he can hear moaning from the bed. He turns from the cabinets (hoping the Remus won't notice the mess he's made in search of a towel to dry his hair) and blows kisses at his boyfriend. 

'My whole body aches,' Remus says as he stretches his lithe, lightly muscled body. It ripples in the winter light streaming through the bare windows like water shimmering under the glaring stare of the sun whilst a small, graceful fish slips into the mass of blue and disturbs the surface of the lake. 

'Last night was some work out, eh? Anyway, get changed and shower … and shave too.' He walks towards his boyfriend and strokes his chin. 'You've got some stubble-' 

'You're just jealous that I can at least grow something.' He leans up for a kiss and with searching lips does he find his beautiful boyfriend's mouth. They kiss for a few minutes, regardless of morning breath. Remus runs a hand through his boyfriend's wet, silky soft hair and murmurs, 'Happy Valentine's Day.' 

'Want to have a quickie?' Sirius breathes into his ear. 

'I wanna piss first.' 

A phone beeps and Sirius goes back to the cabinets to check his phone. It's a message from Edgar. 'Edgar said he can come over later, if he's welcome that is.' 

'Who's … oh, the guy from yesterday. Edgar's his name, I take it. Nice name.' 

Sirius throws himself down on the bed. 'What about my name?' he cries. 

'Your name is my favourite name,' Remus murmurs, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck and groping a part of Sirius that fast becomes awake. 

The black-haired man's phone starts ringing and he jerks up. He reaches blindly for it and picks up; 'Hello?' 

'Hey, Sirius honey.' 

He grins upon hearing Lily's lovely voice. He puts it on loud speaker. 'Baby, what's up? Happy Valentine's Day!' 

She laughs delightfully over the phone. 'Happy V Day, what are your plans?' 

He presses the phone to his chest and says quietly to Remus, 'What should I say?' 

'Don't tell her we're having a threesome! Her and James already think we're dysfunctional as it is!' 

On the phone, Sirius quickly replies; 'We're erm … going to the cinema, and then we're going to have dinner. Then we'll probably come back to the flat and fuck for a few hours, then eat again, then fuck. It's a cycle really until one of us falls asleep in the midst of things.' 

She laughs. 'Which one do you usually fall asleep during?' 

Sirius contemplates and laughs when Remus kicks out at him and shouts, 'Oi!' 

They chat with Lily for a little longer and it's nice to find out that her and James are doing something romantic for Valentine's Day. Lily doesn't know what though, and when Remus gets a text from James saying that his parents are babysitting for the next few days and that he's taking Lily to Rome, Sirius struggles to stay quiet about what the "surprise" is. 

His phone starts vibrating; he's getting another call, and he says reluctantly to Lily on the phone, 'Enjoy your day baby! I've got to dash!' 

'Bye, have fun!' she replies before he hangs up on her. 

'Edgar called, shall I ring him back?' Sirius asks. Lips attach to his neck and there's a murmur against his neck. 'Shall I call him … back?' 

There's more grumbling against his neck and he groans in frustration. 'Remus?' 

'Yeah, sure. In the meantime, let's make a romantic Valentine's dinner.' 

'By that, you mean any restaurant I want?' squeals Sirius, his phone already tossed on the bed and forgotten as the dark-haired man wraps his arms around his boyfriend. 

Remus cups his arse, and squeezes it a little too enthusiastically that Sirius ends up moaning lustfully. 'Any restaurant you want.' 

'Great, but we're meeting Edgar around eight I think, so we can't be out for too long.' They're going into the bathroom now because Remus really does need to piss. 

'Sirius, it's not even four o'clock yet. Don't worry your pretty little head.' He says whilst he pisses. 'I'll have a shower now … wanna come in with me?' He steps into the shower and water rains down on his body. 

'I've just had a shower-urgh,' Sirius cries as he's pulled in by his hair. Water rains down on his pale, white body too and soon they're kissing. Soon after that they're fucking. And soon after that, they're changing and getting ready to leave. 

_xo_  

Sirius loves being gay. Maybe he just says that because for him, it's a way of standing up to his parents. From the first time he kissed Remus up until his parents found out who he was fucking or rather, what he was fucking, he's revelled in how angry it makes them. Now though, because he is no longer speaking to his family, he doesn't revel in it anymore because he does not need to. 

They’re in a lovely restaurant which is packed with couples; old, young, white and black, lovey-dovey, cold to the bone. But strangely enough, there are no other gay couples in sight. 

'Remus,' he moans, 'why aren't there any other gay people? D'you think gay people don't celebrate Valentine's Day?' 

'Maybe,' Remus says with a smile on his face, 'or maybe they prefer staying at home. Maybe going out to celebrate V Day is a heterosexual thing to do.' 

'I mean, this is only our second V Day outside Hogwarts. I've always been curious as to what people do on Valentine's Day. D'you think they get drunk, take drugs, have sex in really obscure places-' 

'I don't know Sirius.' Remus yawns. 'I'm so tired. You kept me up all night man,' he sighs, running a hand over his face. 

The waitress comes with their drinks, a bottle of wine and their starter of pitta bread, hummus, garlic bread and breadsticks. 'Thank you.' Sirius grins widely. He takes a breadstick and puts one end in his mouth and the other in Remus's. It's not like spaghetti at all because it falls after one bite from each of them. 

Sirius picks it back up and munches on it. They talk for the next hour and it's nice. They talk about future plans, about how much fun they think James and Lily must be having at the airport whilst she guesses and James refuses to tell her, and then they talk about the threesome they're going to have later. 

'I'd love to see you both sucking my dick,' the dark-haired man says as he slurps his pasta up when it comes. The waitress stumbles and almost drops Remus's plate when she hears Sirius. He just sends her a cheeky grin. 'For Valentine's Day, I've gotten my boyfriend a threesome. Well, it includes me. But I met a nice guy who said he'll be the third wheel. I'm the best boyfriend, aren't I?' 

All the brown-eyed man can do is shake his head and let out a hysterical laugh when the waitress runs off. 'If I wasn't your boyfriend, I think I'd hate to be friends with you.' 

'Love you too.' Sirius says distractedly as he tries to wipe off the spaghetti he's poured down his front. After desert, which is really just Remus feeding his childish boyfriend cake with his fingers (it's really turning him on because Sirius does this madly infuriating thing with his tongue where he wraps it around the fingers and sucks each one in turn into his mouth) they leave a generous tip and walk out holding hands from the restaurant. 

'Shall I call Edgar now?' 

'Sure, why not. It's almost seven anyway. We'll need to pick him up from wherever he wants to meet us.' 

'Or we can just pay for his cab. I wanna go home with you, not stand out here in the freezing cold.' 

When Edgar does pick up, he sounds very, very shy. 'Hello?' 

'Hey, are you busy? You still coming over?' 

'Erm, if you still want me to-' 

'Of course we do! I'll send a cab to your house whenever you're ready.' He can't contain the excitement. He hasn't ever taken part in a threesome before. 

'Alright, erm, I'll see you later.' 

'What time d'you think you'll be over?' 

'About eight, maybe a little earlier.' 

'See you soon then. 

'Bye.' 

The phone goes dead. 

_xo_  

The house is immaculately clean; the best scented candles are out, the rooms are warm and the best bottles of wine are out. Or rather, a bottle and a half. Sirius got a little carried away when he volunteered to "taste" the wine and make sure it was perfect. 

'This won't change anything, will it?' a soft voice from the door says. Sirius looks up and hits his head on the table, where he's crouched under, looking for his other sock. He groans a little drunkenly and then stands up. 

'Of course not.' He says. Then he grabs Remus's face and kisses him; a soul-sucking kiss, one that touches the tips of Remus's toes and alleviates all the doubt and worry in his body. Sirius is his and nothing is going to change that. 'You'll always be the man I love. Some sex with some kid won't ever change that.' 

They stare at each other romantically, the first romantic thing of the day really, when their doorbell goes off. Sirius, in his haste to open buzz the door for Edgar, trips over his umbrella and lands on the floor. They laugh together when Edgar comes in thanks to Remus, and the younger man cracks a smile upon seeing Sirius on the floor. 

He looks beautiful. _Really,_ Remus thinks in his head, _if I wasn't with Sirius I'd fuck him for the rest of my life._

'Hello.' The younger man says shyly. He extends a hand and shakes Remus with a sureness that is comforting. 'My name is Edgar. You must be Remus. The apple to Sirius's pie?' 

Remus laughs. 'Yeah, unfortunately. It's nice to see that you're just as gorgeous as Sirius made out-' 

'I told you he was. Fucking gorgeous that is. Help me up Remy.' 

Their bodies fit together in a way that any person would envy. But that's what seven years together does to you; you know the other person so well that you compliment them with every little thing you do. Despite the fact that Sirius's hair has somehow managed to find its way into Remus's mouth upon being helped up. 

Edgar laughs and his tongue piercing is just as prominent as the first time the dark-haired man met him. 

They give him a tour of the flat; the kitchen, the living room, the smaller bedroom that's used purely for its bed and finally, the bedroom. But they leave it shortly after its introduction to Edgar to go back into the living room and indulge in a glass of wine. 

'This stuff is really good,' slurs Sirius as he picks up the half-empty bottle and drinks from it. 

'What's up with him?' Edgar asks as he gives his jacket to Remus and smiles kindly at him. 

'Oh, he had half a bottle before you came. On top of that, he's sex-deprived and that usually makes him loopy too.' 

Edgar laughs charmingly and Remus can do nothing but stare at the tongue piercing that is driving him mad. 'So, how long have you two been going out?' 

Remus bites his lip and thinks for a second. 'About seven years I'd say. Seven very challenging years if I'm honest.' 

'But worth it?' 

'Definitely-' he's cut off by his boyfriend's lips smack on his. They make out for a second before Sirius breaks off from him and turns to Edgar. Then he kisses the younger man without any hesitation and it's so steamy that Remus feels himself hardening. Until Edgar turns to face him (because Sirius totally isn't pushing him forward) and Remus explodes. 

Their lips meet and it's so different to his kisses with Sirius, because this is all lust and absent of love (i.e. frustration, annoyance, anger etc.) but it still feels amazingly different. 

Then the tongue piercing rubs seductively against his own tongue and Remus can't control himself; he throws his arms around Edgar and picks him up, placing him on the small table. Insinuating himself between his legs, he thrusts gently against the younger man and moans low in his throat when Edgar's tongue starts lapping at his throat. 

'Should we take this to the bedroom?' asks Sirius, the bottle of wine still clutched in his hand and some dripping from his chin. 

'Yeah, I think we should.' 

Sirius takes his boyfriend's hand and then Edgar's and leads them to the bedroom with its candles, the wafting flowery scent wrapping them in its warm embrace as they enter. Slowly, Sirius leads them to the bed, stands back and starts the show. 

His top comes off first, followed by his watch, ridiculous bandana used to keep half his hair back (and failing miserably), then his socks, trousers and finally, his briefs. Remus bites his lip when his eyes are trained first to the half-erect cock standing proud before him and then the curly black hairs at the base before finally settling on the tattoo just above the cock, in his V-zone. It reads:  _Property of Remus_ _Lupin_. 

Because it does belong to him, as does every other part of the damn infuriating man. 

Sirius half-heartedly wanks his cock, a few strokes before he releases it and turns his eyes to his boyfriend. They exchange grins. The black-haired man approaches his boyfriend and Edgar, eyes roaming over the bulges of their pants. He climbs on the bed and after kissing Edgar's cheek, starts massaging Remus's bulge. 

'God, hurry up Sirius,' Remus moans. 

His cock is pulled out of its restrains and springs up. He grows frustrated when Sirius toys with his, twirling the pale blond pubes at the base and leaning forward to lick a stripe across the head. He grabs his boyfriend's hair and pushes him down until he has no choice but to swallow Remus's dick down his throat. 

Sirius has always been really good at giving head, fantastic even. Like he was born to suck cock! The annoying thing about it though is that Remus hates giving over power to his boyfriend because, more often than not, Sirius takes the piss. 

This time however, he isn’t. His eyes keep flickering up to meet the gorgeous brown orbs of Remus's. Sirius looks so good when he goes down on his boyfriend. His cheekbones stand out vividly, protruding from his very angular and aristocratic face. His pink lips swell and bruise, making them plumper. Spit glistens on them the way that fresh morning dew glistens on bright blades of grass. 

But all of a sudden, that warm wet mouth disappears and Sirius has moved over to Edgar. Slowly, Remus begins to undress whilst he boyfriend kisses the younger boy and proceeds to massage his cock. 

'Oh god,' Edgar breathes harshly, as he squints his eyes and bites his lips when Sirius slides down his body to undo his zipper and yank down his trousers and boxers. 

What's beneath is very, very, very pretty. And proves to be a well-endowed cock too. Not as long as Sirius's (he triumphantly notes) but just as thick (he reluctantly thinks) as he begins to stroke it. Unlike Remus however, Edgar doesn't feel like he has the privilege of being able to just push Sirius's head down and force him to suck his dick. So he stutters and moans impatiently whilst he's fondled and played with. After a few irritable minutes of Remus's behalf, which ends with him half pushing his boyfriend out of the way, they both start to perform the gracious act of fellatio. 

They fight to suck the younger man's cock, and it turns Sirius on so much when they kiss with the head between their lips and tongues. But whilst Remus works the head, he slips down to fondle with the balls. He sucks one into his mouth and soon releases it with a pop before moving to the other one. Edgar's moans are so loud now that he's practically begging for them to just do something. 

He's got two gorgeous men sucking him off and he's pretty sure that he'll come way too early if they carry on. 

'Guys,' he pants, head still thrown back, 'guys, stop, I'm gonna-' 

With another loud, soul-sucking pop, Sirius releases his balls just as Remus detaches his lips from the head. 'Oh my god … that was so …' 

'D'you wanna try it for me?' Sirius asks, eyes going to Remus and a message passing through the simple union of their eyes; that it's alright for Remus to watch as a less experienced man sucks his boyfriend off. He leans back on the headboard to watch, still stimulating his cock, as his boyfriend shakily lies down and Edgar timidly settles between his legs. 

Sirius's cock is already half hard and it hasn't even been touched yet. He hisses when Edgar grasps it and starts layering kisses all over. Then the tip disappears between his lips and his head moves up and down as he takes more and more of Sirius into his mouth before retracting so far that his tongue simply lies on the slit of his cock. Beads of pre-cum are dribbling out and he's lapping it up, so much so that Sirius is grabbing at the sheets and hissing, especially when that godforsaken piercing caresses the slit of his cock and he screams in frustrated pleasure. 

He thrusts subconsciously into Edgar's mouth and hears him gag a few times but the boy is resilient. He keeps at the task and Sirius forgets to stop him so that Remus has to peal him off before Sirius comes all over his face. 

'Shit,' he mutters when he looks back up with eyes clouded with lust. 'Sorry about that, I-I...' 

'It's fine,' Edgar murmurs, 'I was enjoying it.' His cheeks promptly turn pink and Remus is soon kissing away his quivering cheeks and uncertain smile with his own kiss-bruised lips. 

Then he turns to kiss his boyfriend lovingly and Sirius sinks into the kiss with a long, content sigh. He could die like this, with Remus consuming him with kisses and warmth and pleasure … and love. 

'Good,' Sirius says as he breaks away. Then he turns to face Edgar. 'Have you erm … bottomed before?' 

A dreamy smile takes over the younger man's face and he smiles. 'Yeah,' he says with a wide grin. 'Yeah...' 

Sirius and Remus start laughing because that's precisely how they each feel after fucking each other's brains out. 'It was good I take it?' 

'He was very good. It didn't work out and I haven't bottomed since but I liked it a lot.' Then he stops talking and sizes up the two cocks before him. 'Although, he wasn't quite as big as you two so … I'm not sure how it'll feel.' 

'Just as good, but you'll have to tolerate some pain too.' 

'If anything,' Sirius says, 'it'll feel better.' 

'Yeah,' Remus says as he lies on top of Edgar and starts rutting against him, his thick cock rubbing against the younger man's; 'it feels a lot better.' 

They make out whilst Sirius gets up to retrieve some lube. It gets very heated very quickly and when the dark haired man returns, Edgar is on top of Remus, his legs wide open whilst fingers are tentatively stroking his hole. Rushing forward to pour lube on Remus's fingers and the hole, Sirius sits beside them, layering kisses on Edgar's shoulder and collarbone whilst tentative fingers firm up and the first one slips inside. 

Edgar moans and it's not quite one of pleasure but more like surprise. He holds his breath as his body adjusts to the feel of a long slender finger sliding in and out of his body. Then a second finger joins and he hisses in pain, his hole still not quite dilated enough for two fingers. But Sirius's adoring kisses and Remus's caresses with his other hand help. Then he's pushing back on the hand, moaning low in his throat. They come from his gut; from deep within and Sirius can tell that he barely knows he's making such noises. 

'Oh,' he murmurs low in his throat. Then he closes his eyes and cries out when Remus's fingers stroke a bundle of nerves deep inside his arse. 'Do it again, do it again-!' 

'Hold your horses,' laughs Remus huskily, then he gropes with his fingers inside the soft heat, looking for that-; 

'Oh god,' cries Edgar. He barely notices when a third finger joins in because they continue at stroking his prostate so perfectly that he's crying with each jab. 'Guys … guys I-I...' he breaks off with another whimper, 'I think w-we should s-stop now.' His voice is quivering the way his lips, thighs and arse are. 

With almighty strength that Sirius knows he does not usually have (adrenaline, check), he picks Edgar up and rolls them over so he's on the top. Then without another word, he stuffs his cock into the still-well lubricated arse hole. Edgar cries out, half in pain and half from a weird kind of pleasure. Like the pleasure of being filled and feeling … complete. 

Yeah... 

Complete is precisely how they would describe it. He rolls his hips and grins when Remus sighs exasperatedly and shuffles over so that Edgar, using his head, can crane it to suck off the lighter haired man too. This is good, stuffing Edgar's mouth, because as soon as a rhythm is set, Sirius's hips are off to work making sparks fly and pleasure settle into the very bones of the younger, tongue-pierced man. Edgar cries around the obstruction in his mouth and breaks away to moan low in his voice before reattaching his mouth and setting to work. 

Soon, all three men are feeling emotions of absolute bliss. Less than a meter from Sirius is his beautiful boyfriend, humming blissfully whilst a younger, very hot man sucks him off and vice versa for Remus, though it's his boyfriend fucking the younger man this time. Also, the tongue piercing is something that Remus hasn't experienced before and the big, cool ball against his flaming cock is invigorating and exhilarating to experience. Edgar clearly knows how to use it; as he twirls his tongue around the tip and uses it to trace the underside of the large prick in his mouth. He gags when a particularly hard thrust from Sirius's hips sends him forward but it is totally worth it; he's sure he's in heaven and he can't help but cry out in glee. 

'Oh my fucking god,' he screams but then Sirius pulls out and suddenly he's on all fours with the black-haired man once again burying himself inside Edgar.

His mouth searches for the presence of another cock when Remus stills and he hears both of the lovers behind in. They talk for a second and then there is brief kissing before Edgar's body is scooted more forward and the mattress dips more from Sirius's side when his boyfriend settles behind him and seems to be pushing his cock into Sirius too. 

It doesn't last much longer after that; Edgar doesn't expect it to. Less than a dozen thrusts and he's hurtling into the realm of all-consuming, white-hot, passionate lust. He can't see, can't even remember what the fuck his name is: Ethan, Eames, Ethel? 

He's never come so hard despite his experienced previous lover. They were good together too but nowhere near as good as this is. 

White splatters across the sheets and his stomach as well, just as he hears the last vehement cry from Sirius and he feels heat fill him; surprised that he can feel anything after that. The three continue to move as Remus, last man standing, pistons inside his boyfriend. Then he too has come and he slumps off Sirius to lie on the bed, staring up. The other two continue and they all stare at the plain, boring blue ceiling as they desperately fight for breath. 

'Fuck,' Sirius moans, 'that w-was great.' He pants. He wipes his sweaty forehead and subconsciously, cuddles up to Remus whose arms come around to cradle him whilst lips caress his face and throat with kisses and nips. 

'I know.' 

Edgar lies a little way off but still close enough to hear them and feel their warm breathes scorching him (though that could also be the awesome memory he has created for himself) when they seem to remember him. 

'You okay Edgar?' Remus asks as he looks up. 'How are you feeling?' 

The younger man's eyes meet Remus's and his face slowly transforms, first from a blank expression, into a smile before finally he's beaming so wide he's reminiscent of the sun on a clear, cloudless summer day. He's glowing and he looks healthier than ever. 

'I feel amazing. Can we do it again soon?' 

Rather spontaneously, all three men start laughing very loud; starting off like a single melodic line played by the violin before the violas, cellos, piano, clarinets and trumpets interject and make the line into an orchestral piece. Sirius looks up at his boyfriend and their laughing mouths meet. 

'Happy Valentine's Day baby.' 

'Don't call me baby.' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank TechNomaNcer28 for her unwavering patience and my secret Valentine for the present you gave me a few weeks ago and for also being very patient. This is so overdue and I apologise as sincerely as I can. I hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and tell me what you think. Enjoy!


End file.
